Doubts
by DragonEyesBaraboo
Summary: Set during the ride to Blayce's castle in LK. Kel is having doubts about her abilities to lead. KelDom. Rated for safety only. Sorry about the repeated line. My computer is spazzing and I don't know how to fix it.


Dom watched as a dark figure slipped out of the camp

**A/n- Hello, my ducks! This is my first fanfic, and I can't decide whether to be elated, or go curl up in a dark cave and die of embarrassment. Please don't hate it. Also- cookies to blue-seme, my wonderful beta and friend. Enough with the chatter- on to the story!**

Dom watched as a dark figure slipped out of the camp. He hesitated for only a moment before pulling on boots and following. He shadowed the figure down a game trail to the cliff. He held back, unsure whether he ought to make his presence known when she so obviously wanted to be alone. She continued carelessly toward the treacherous edge, however, and he suddenly realized what she was going to do.

He stepped forward and called her name softly. "Kel!"

She did not turn, but stopped and allowed him to come up behind her. For the first time in his life, he saw Lady Knight Keladry, once called "the Lump," crying. The sight of moonlight glistening off her silent tears wrenched his heart. He touched her back gently. She curled into his shoulder, her body shaking with suppressed sobs. He wrapped his arms around her, marveling at the feel of her in his arms. How could such a strong woman feel so small and delicate? He felt the need to protect her.

After a while, he gently drew her to sit away from the edge of the precipice. She offered no resistance, letting herself be led. He looked down at her, and was frightened by the empty look in her eyes. Her face was emotionless, appearing almost dead. "Kel?"

She began to speak, haltingly at first, then more and more rapidly. "They were right."

"Who?"

"The conservatives back in Corus. I should never have become a knight."

"But Kel--"

She talked over him. "I don't belong here. If it weren't for me, none of you would be in this mess. The refugees depended on us. On me. Now they're condemned to lives of slavery. The children—Loey and Gido and Meech—they'll be slaughtered and turned into killing machines. They gave me one simple task and I couldn't even do that. You should be back at Steadfast, fighting the war. After all, they need every able-bodied warrior they can get. Neal's getting married soon. Owen and Tobe are just children. They should be playing, not fighting a war. This is all my fault. I got them into this mess, and I have no idea how to get them out of it. And even if we do get home, it will be to a very warm welcome on Traitor's Hill. It would be better if I'd never been born, never decided to try for my shield." She began to cry in earnest now, shivering in his arms.

Dom felt his heart constrict in his chest. Was this really all she thought of herself? How could she not see the wonderful person he saw every time he looked at her? "Kel. Look at me." His voice was harsh with emotion. When she didn't look at him he grabbed her chin and turned her head, forcing her to meet his eyes. "Kel. You are a brave, caring, and amazing woman. You are strong and smart. Every single person on this mission is here because they want to be. No one is here because they have to be, or because they were ordered to be here. We are here because we respect you. We believe you can do this. We love you. _I_ love you, Kel. And don't you ever forget that." His eyes were fathomless, and she felt she could see into his very soul. They stayed like that for a moment, eyes locked. Then Dom released her and looked away. "I'm sorry."

She surprised him by turning his face back to hers. "Did you mean it?"

He could not lie, not with those wide hazel eyes framed by their long lashes gazing imploringly into his. "Every word."

"Thank you." She tried to put all the emotion and friendship of five years into those two words. She rested her head on his chest and they sat there, arms entwined, until the first pink rays of sun touched the horizon. Then Kel stood and offered a hand to Dom. "Come. We have a lot of work to do, if we are to finish this rescue." He took it, and they walked back to camp, hand in hand.

**You know the drill- Read and Review! Criticism is welcome, but no flames please!**

**Tata!**

**Dragon Eyes**


End file.
